


Mekino

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [52]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vulcan feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts to get to Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mekino

_Mekino_ ,  
As written on a small notepaper and left on a desk by Spock.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

_Mekino, wani ra waru rena ro itisha._

_Spock_

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan:
> 
> Father, I am in bad health.
> 
>  
> 
> I know it's short. But it's in Vulcan, so it counts as suuuuper long. That and I've had no sleep for, like, eons, and I can't figure out the sentences atmo.


End file.
